Akbolto
| introduced = | notes = }} The Akbolto is a dual form of the Bolto. Like other dual weapons they have a doubled magazine capacity and fire-rate whilst having doubled reload time. This weapon can be sold for , and it is also a requisite ingredient for Akjagara. The total credit cost of crafting the Akbolto, including the blueprint and crafting costs of its two constituent Boltos is . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. *High rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Silent. *A polarity slot. *No initial spread. Spread increases very slightly on subsequent shots. *Ragdolls and pins the target to the wall on a kill. **Ragdolled bodies fly in a straight line and can damage other enemies in its path. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time, making it more difficult to hit moving targets at long distances. *Semi-auto trigger, making it difficult to fully utilize the high rate of fire. *Long reload time. *Low status chance. Comparisons: *'Akbolto', compared to the Telos Akbolto: **Lower damage (45.0 vs. 50.0). ***Lower damage (40.5 vs. 45.0). ***Slightly lower damage (4.5 vs. 5.0). **Lower crit chance (5.0% vs. 10.0%). **Lower status chance (7.5% vs. 12.5%). **Fewer polarities. Tips *Focused on damage, therefore effective against armored enemies, like the Grineer and most Corrupted. *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn to lead the target. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your enemy so the projectile still hits them. *Moderate recoil makes fast subsequent shots more difficult to land when fire rate mods are used. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. *With decently leveled Magnum Force and fully leveled Multishot mods such as Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent these pistols visibly fire 2-3 bolts per shot. When used over a longer range this results in the Akbolto having the effective use of "spray and pray" weapons whilst retaining respectable damage out-put and ammo economy. *The bolts spawn as physical objects at the muzzle of the Akbolto. **If an enemy is standing right in front of you, so that the muzzle is inside of it, you will sometimes not be able to hit, because the Akbolto is non-hitscan and pretty long, so the bolts spawn behind the hitbox of that enemy. **Also, if taking cover behind a thick object (i.e. door case) you will not be able to shoot anything but the wall in front you, if the muzzle is inside of that object. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. *PC users may properly utilize Akbolto's double firerate if weapon fire is bound to downward mouse scrolling (set it as an alternate bind to still allow fire with mouse button). However, the wheel must be scrolled at just the right speed to avoid oversampling (attempting to fire the weapon when it's not ready, causing effectively slower fire). This allows the weapon to be fired in rapid bursts. Notes *This weapon was introduced on January 30, 2013. *Bolts pins targets to the walls upon death. *Bolts can puncture through containers. *Multishot mods have a visible effect on projectiles only when Magnum Force is used in conjunction. Media OOOO Akbolto.jpg Akbolto.jpg AkboltoColoured.png|Akbolto Colour Choices Akbolto3.png akboltodarthmufin.png 2014-09-10_00001.jpg|Akbolto Warframe Akbolto See also *Bolto, the single counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltor, the rifle counterpart of the Akbolto. * Boltace, the melee counterpart of the Akbolto. *Telos Akbolto, the custom version used by the Arbiters of Hexis. *Akjagara, the akimbo sidearm for which Akbolto is a reagent. fr:Akbolto de:Akbolto Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Tenno Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons